


Camping With A Noah

by SenkouSimmer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Campfires, Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: What if Allen's little escape crew were to stumble upon a camping Tyki Mikk, who didn't wish to fight?





	Camping With A Noah

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Kanda and Johnny meet up with Allen while they're on the run from the order, and before they're caught in public. They're going through the nearly-vacant forest to hide from human eyes when...

**Allen's POV**

After hours of wandering through the forest, following Kanda's direction, Allen was beginning to think that they were lost.  _He claims to be so knowledgeable, yet we've been walking for hours! He doesn't know where we are!_ "Oi! Bakanda!"

"Quiet, someone's here", he quietly scolded, completely ignoring the boy's provocative shouting. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a nearby bush, Johnny following closely behind with a yelp of surprise.

Skeptical, Allen peeked his head above the bush and looked out at the man in front of them, roasting a fish over a crackling fire.  _Tyki Mikk?_ Allen's eyebrow twitched with irritation.  _I can already sense disaster seeping from this idiot._  He sighed out his frustration and stood up.

"Hey, moron! What do you think you're doing", Kanda whispered furiously, a tick of annoyance beating on his temple as he glared at the white-haired idiot.

"It's just Tyki", Allen said loudly, drawing the noah's attention as the two in hiding stiffened visibly.

They jumped from behind the bush and Kanda stood before him, holding out his sword and readying it to fight off the noah as Johnny hid behind Allen, tugging on his shirt with an implication that they should run.

"Oh, Shounen", Tyki said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "Como vai? You look swell as ever!" He narrowed his eyes at the guarding samurai. "Though, your comrades seem to be looking for a fight." He huffed and pulled his cooked fish from the fire, readying it to eat on a high-quality plate you wouldn't expect to find around a campfire. "Let me just clarify: I do not wish to fight and, since I'm not on the Earl's orders, right now, I won't fight you unless you fight me. I guess you could say that I'm on a sort of break."

Allen pushed past the asian man and plopped down next to the noah, receiving widened eyes from his comrades as he pulled out a fish to cook for himself.

"Hey", Tyki whined, pouting like a child. "Those don't come from nowhere, you know!"

"Shut up and eat", the fourteenth's vessel groaned.

Kanda lowered his sword but didn't sheath it. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?"

"Hm?" He looked up at him with an attempt at looking innocent and confused by the question.

At this point, veins were popping out of his head and he ran over to the wide-eyed boy, surprising even the noah, who was chowing down on his fish. "You know exactly what I'm talking about - don't play dumb! Why are you eating with a  _noah_?! He tried to kill you several times! He's killed a number of our comrades! He's been trying to take you to the Earl in recent days and you think you can  _trust_  him?!"

"As I said", Tyki piped up, looking annoyed that his calm vacation was ruined by a couple of noisy exorcists and a skittish, unknown scientist. "I won't try anything unless the Earl asks me to. I'm not really in the mood, anyway - can't I have at least one day off? Ever since you stole my humanity, I haven't been able to relax as often as I'd like", he whined.

A stone settled in his heart as he remembered how he'd failed the noah by strengthening his noah rather than destroying it.  _So, it's causing trouble for his humanity? I see... I've actually made the situation worse, haven't I?_ His hair covered his face as he lowered his head, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Tyki smacked him on the back and Allen glared at him for it. "Don't look so down, boy", the noah smiled. "It was a joke! A joke!"

Kanda huffed dramatically and plopped down opposite to them, sheathing his sword and setting it next to him. Behind him, Johnny followed, though he did so while worriedly looking between the noah and the fourteenth's vessel.

Johnny joined in as they ate, while the asian man kept his narrowed eyes on Tyki, choosing not to say a word, eat, or drink.

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

"So", Johnny began, cheerfully. "Are we staying with him? He may be a noah but you two seem awfully close and no akuma have attacked this whole time. Besides, he has food!"

"Huh?" Kanda grimaced at the scientist.

"It's just a thought." He scratched his cheek, sweating nervously.

"I don't mind", Tyki said, crossing his arms behind his head and laying them on the youngest's lap, closing his eyes as he readied to sleep. "Though, don't blame me if the Earl shows up - he tends to drop by when I least expect it."

"It's better than running", Allen said, watching the noah with loving eyes. "He isn't our worst enemy, after all."

Defeated, Kanda groaned loudly, sitting up and crossing his arms as he did so. "Fine. I'll keep watch, so go to sleep already."

"Keep watch", Tyki asked. "But I thought you all believed the akuma to be away, near me."

"I'm not watching for akuma", the samurai warned, furiously. "I'm watching you, so don't do anything stupid, noah."

"Are you jealous, Mr. Kitchen-", Tyki began, stopping once his eyes met the boy's sleeping face. He was sitting up with his head hanging low, so the only one who could see that he was asleep was the noah below him. "Goodnight,  _Shounen_ ", he purred, ignoring the samurai's glare from across the fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And so there you go ~ a one-shot with a crappy ending because I suck at ending things. Honestly, I just wanted to write one where Allen and Tyki made peace, since I read the latest chapters and I'm like... "WHY IS ALLEN ALWAYS SO MEAN TO HIM? WHY DOESN'T HE JUST STICK WITH TYKI?" xD Like I know it's because he refuses to accept the noah and all due to Mana's "death" and how they kill humans, but it's hard to see him sometimes being mean to Tyki, and to see no progression in their friendship (though I always see it as... more c; kekeke) since they only get like a short conversation before they get to fighting. But they're always so cute together! Aah! Sorry, I just love my poker pair ^^
> 
> Plus I always like writing out and reading scenarios in which the rest of Allen's friends are confused about their relationship and Allen actually defends the relationship. \ ( O u O ) / Oh, yes, the almighty poker pair.


End file.
